Bloody Love
by Kilalahinanaruto555
Summary: Alone on a cold desert night, Gaara is roaming around his village. Just as he finishes a killing he meets someone as interesting as himself. One-shot, Gaaraxnameless OC!


**So, **here's a one-shot and I'm sorry! This one is to all my reviews, favoriters, and alerters! Although the genre isn't what I normally write this happened to be in my head for a while….This is what happens when I watch all the Saw movies as well as other horror things and read a Gaara fan fiction.…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I own a bit of the plot, and that is all.** Enjoy! Or at least try too…**

**Bloody Love**

"No! No. Please don't kill me." a man shouted as his voice drifted into a whisper when the fear caught him taking his voice and his tongue away.

The redheaded boy in front of the man didn't even smile instead just gazed at the man with a hard look to his beautifully colored sea-foam eyes. It was as though they could see right through the man who was on his knees at the boy's feet. As though he could see all the sins, the man in front of him committed all the lies he told and all the lives he took. The man shuddered at the thought yet stopped pleading for his life; even he knew that he shouldn't have been allowed to live anymore.

The boy finally, slowly, almost painfully moved his arm straight out in front of him, his hand curled into a fist, and the man half expected a scythe to appear. What happened next scared the man more than a blade ever would no matter how big. With just the raise of his arm, the unforgiving vile desert sand leapt up to the boys hand like a puppy leaping for a treat. It spun around his fist as the man stumbled backward on his bottom before stopping once more. Survival instinct would only push the man so far before fear totally crippled him as his death came.

With just the uncurling of the boys fingers sand dispersed from his digits and quickly wrapped around the man. Circling his body the sand spun and started to touch any inch of skin that shown yet also scrapping and chaffing his skin marring it with small almost intangible scratches. The man looked at the boy who he realized was no older than twelve with another pleading look and once again, all he could see was the boy's luminous cold blue green eyes.

With the curling of his fingers once more, black consumed the man's vision as he tilted his head back for a scream. He could feel the sand cut into him digging into his skin to begin drinking his blood soaking it up all while grinding his bones within his body. Although trying to reach the marrow deep within and before the man could even finish his scream the sand bit into his throat cutting his vulgar line and vocal cord. The boy stood as sand lined blood dripped to the ground before him his face impassive as his heart pounded and his head hurt.

_**'More… more… mo-' **_a voice called growing as it spoke deep within the boys subconscious as it was interrupted although not by said boy but instead a more… feminine voice.

"Excuse me but… what are you doing?" a girl behind the redheaded boy called as the boy himself turned around a mixture of surprise and wonder on his face since it was quite obvious what he was doing.

The girl was about the same age as him her hair was long falling just past her shoulders yet stopping their. Her body was modest yet her chest was ample in itself. Fine muscles hidden under tender soft skin just begging to be broken and to let blood that was held in her vein to flow free into his sand. Although her sudden appearance had startled the redhead, what kept his look of shock on his face were her eyes. Her wide doe like eyes that screamed innocence as she approached him on graceful feet.

She didn't stop to look at the boy instead, her eyes were focused on something else in an almost curious hungry way. The boy watched as the girl knelt next to the puddle of blood as she lightly dipped a long thin finger in the puddle. She held her finger up to the moonlight admiring the way the dark almost black crimson liquid glistened and shimmered under the light. Without a doubt in her mind, she knew that this was the most beautiful color she had ever seen.

"Did you make this pretty color?" the girl asked as she turned on her head toward the boy who was staring at her his nonexistent eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"You… you aren't scared?" he managed to mutter as he took a tentative step forward as the girl continued to look at him with almost child like curiosity.

"Well you made this pretty color so why should I be scared of someone who can make something this pretty!" she said as she smiled toward the boy who blinked in surprise as the took her blood soaked finger and lightly touched her tongue with it.

"Also… I didn't receive your name." she muttered as she pulled her finger out of her mouth with a small pop. The boy blinked once as his expression cleared and molded itself back into his regular blankness.

"Gaara." he muttered, as the girl once again smiled yet said nothing as though not wanting to share her own name to the boy in front of her.

"Hey… can you make that pretty color come up again!" she said pointing excitingly toward the puddle of blood as Gaara nodded and they began to walk away from what was left of the man.

* * *

"No! NO! AHH!" and down with another man as Gaara let his arm dropped to his side as the girl besides him giggled and lightly skipped forward repeating the same motion of dipping her finger in the blood and licking it up.

"So the pretty color comes from people…," she muttered as she pondered the taste of the blood in her mouth. Judging it as though she could taste the different chemical compounds that separated the two victim's blood.

"Hey Gaara can you help me make the pretty color?" she asked as she held out her arm her eyes eager and curious if she too could produce the precious liquid. The boy blinked from were he stood watching his sand devour the blood and before Gaara could even commence in his usual movements the sand was already acting by itself as it dove toward the girls outstretched arm.

To her credit, the girls didn't scream but instead winced silently knowing that she had invited the pain. The sand bit and ate feverously at her arm, grinding the bone and drinking her blood. It was the least she could do as to not scream since he was helping her obtain her pretty color…. Yet despite admiring the girl for not causing a sceen Gaara felt something missing. Then it hit him as he watched her twitchy eye it was her scream and the thrill he would get when he caused the sand had settled and Gaara gained control once more they looked at the girls arm… or at least what remained.

The girls stared wide eyed at the stump of her arm that remained. From her elbow down, everything was gone as blood fell to the ground in sickening splashes. Each time her heart would beat meaning to send blood to her arm it would fall to the ground in sync to her heartbeat. They stood for the longest time just staring as the blood leaked to the ground the sand soaking it up and drinking it until it was heavy with it.

Gaara took a step forward but the girl just shook her head. They had waited much too long and before he could do something it was already too late. The girl walked over to Gaara instead placing a hand softly and lightly on his cheek before giving him a smile. Sand responded although knowing the request of the girl already as it wrapped itself around her arm, legs, everywhere it could lightly skimming and scratching her skin.

"Thank you Gaara… what can I do to repay you?" she asked as she let her arm drop to her side giving him a sad look as though she couldn't repay him. Gaara just shook his head as he gave her a smile of his own… a psychotic smile that is.

"Scream," he muttered as he raised his arm and curled his fist. Before the sand covered her face, she gave him a bright smile before throwing back her head and letting lose a horrifying unearthly scream.

It was the most beautiful sound that Gaara had ever heard.

…** I** would asked if you enjoyed it but… I'm kind of scared of my imagination at the moment…. Until next time **bye.**


End file.
